villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cassandra DeVries
Cassandra DeVries is the initial villain from the video-game Perfect Dark. Cassandra is the head of the dataDyne corporation. dataDyne Building DataDyne was a weapons and technology development company that was under investigation by the Carrington Institute for sometime for shady dealings. Eventually the Institute received a distress call from an employee within the company named Dr. Caroll, who was scheduled for mind conditioning due to his concerns and needed rescue before the re-conditioning could get underway. The Carrington Institute sent it's best agent, Johanna Dark to rescue the doctor and retrieve any information on the company. Johanna first encounters Cassandra DeVries in her office in possession of the pass to get to the lower levels of the dataDyne building. If left alone Cassandra try will to pull a gun on Johanna instead of getting the pass, she can either be disarmed or knocked out before she tries anything, either way Johanna will get possession of the pass and carry-on with her mission. In the lower levels Johanna will free Dr.Caroll only to find he is in-fact a dataDyne A.I. with built-in ethics that prevented him from helping Cassandra willingly. Cassandra DeVries will again be met on the way out of the building with two ambush parties near the exit. Even after dealing with the ambush party waiting just inside the exit, an outside ambush party will corner Johanna while she is waiting for her transport. During this second encounter Cassandra warns Johanna it was not good to have her as an enemy and told her if she handed back the A.I. she could come and work for her. Johanna's retort is two shots to the stomachs of Cassandra's enforcers, which prompts Cassandra to get down and out of the range of fire. Johanna's transport promptly arrives and flies off. Watching Johanna's escape Cassandra is met by one of her prime contacts, "Mister Blonde" who tells her they needed the A.I. back, Cassandra opts to do just that by talking to Daniel Carrington. Carrington Villa Data Dyne continues to be a thorn in the side of the Carrington Institute, immediately following the first mission to the dataDyne H.Q. Cassandra sends her people to take control of Daniel Carrington's private villa. Once Daniel returns home he is ambushed by dataDyne thugs and tortured until he reveals Caroll's location. Unfortunately by the time Johanna arrives to save Daniel he had already talked and Dr. Caroll had been returned to Cassandra to be reprogrammed. Daniel overheard some of the thugs talking when they thought he was unconscious and knew that Cassandra was having a meeting in a place known as the G5 Building, a shell company of dataDyne. Johanna leave quickly to be at the meeting a retrieve a copy of Dr. Caroll's personality. G5 Building The G5 Building is located in Chicago. Johanna infiltrates the building via ground level and slips in to watch the meeting between Cassandra DeVries and her two contacts Mister Blonde and Trent Easton, head of the N.S.A.. Overseeing the meeting reveals that Mister Blonde and his group are apparently the masterminds of the enterprise with Easton as the contact in the government working on retrieving a ship called the Pelagic II and Cassandra using dataDyne as the enforcers and engineers for the scheme. Cassandra states she had Caroll's personality removed to prevent any further ethical dilemmas, however Mister Blonde notes that removing it would reduce Caroll's efficiency meaning his team would need to take him to "The Core" themselves. Trent also reports that his attempts to convince the President to allow him access to the Pelagic II were not successful and he was adamant about no one having access to it. Just as Cassandra had a back-up plan for Dr. Caroll and Mister Blonde had a plan in place to take Caroll into "The Core" Easton was prepared with his own back-up plan to retrieve a D.N.A. sample form the President to clone him and use the clone to authorize the Pelagic II. Easton also mentions he has installed Minster Blonde's weapons to prevent Daniel Carrington from calling in back-up. With a variety of vague leads, Johanna proceeds further in to retrieves the copy of Dr. Caroll's personality, though with Caroll's hardware still missing she would still need to find him to reinstall it. Aliens and Aircrafts Mostly dataDyne is not encountered after the G5 mission and Cassanda takes a side seat to Trent's plans to kidnap the President and Mister Blonde's enemy's the Maians, a benevolent alien race and Carrington's allies. Eventually the Maian ambassador, Alpha Protector AKA "Elvis" is freed and Johanna gets the full scope of the events taking place. Mister Blonde was an alien in human disguise seeking to recapture an incredibly destructive Maian weapon resting at the heart of a crashed ship called the Cetan, which the US had recovered and moved to an underwater base, The Pelagic II, to study. Johanna's mission goes to saving the President from Easton's men, routing out the corrupt N.S.A, agents, to recovering the Cetan. Dr. Caroll is eventually restored, lying at the heart of the Cetan to reactivate the weapon. Once restored, Caroll opts to set off the Cetan's self-destruct system rather than risk it falling into dataDyne or the Skedar's hands again. Johanna and Elvis escape but unfortunately Dr. Caroll perishes in the explosion. After the Cetan is dealt with the Institute moves on dataDyne with the full support of the American government however Cassandra is nowhere to be found. As Johanna and the rest of the Carrington Institute prepare for a victory celebration with the President, the Skedar use their full force to capture Johanna and get revenge on the Institute. Though Johanna helps the rest of her people get away she is captured and brought to a Skedar attack ship as a prisoner awaiting execution. Waiting on the ship is Cassandra, who is awaiting the same fate as Johanna. Cassandra had not escaped and covered her tracks as originally intended but was actually captured by Mister Blonde to be disposed of, viewing the actions of dataDyne's A.I. as being her responsibility. Cassandra had cracked the door code but knew she could not take on the Skedar so she was waiting for Johanna to get there and regain consciousness. Once Johanna wakes up, Cassandra tells Johanna she will open the door and then make a distraction. Johanna asks why Cassandra is willing to throw her life away to help her. Cassandra states she does not like being used and at the very least since she was dead either way she would rather help Johanna to get revenge on the Skedar than letting them both die. As expected, Cassandra dies almost as soon as she leaves the cell but thanks to the unlocked door and the distraction Cassandra creates an opportunity for Johanna to escape. Category:Businessmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Right-Hand Category:Egotist Category:Deal Makers Category:Elitist Category:Crackers Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil